parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Hero in Central Park (Robbie Shaw's Style)
Robbie Shaw's thirty first spoof of A Pooh in Central Park. Cast *Gumball Watterson as Stanley *Clyde (The Loud House) as Gus *Lana Loud (The Loud House) as Rosie *Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) as Queen Gnorga *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as King Llort *Lincoln's Father (from The Loud House) as Alan *Lincoln's Mother (from The Loud House) as Hillary *Various Animals as Various Talking Flowers *Diesel 10, Diesel, Paxton, Arry, Bert, and Norman (from Thomas and Friends) as Trolls *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Gus (Troll) Gallery Gumball watterson.jpg|Gumball Watterson as Stanley S1E16A Clyde with model volcano.png|Clyde as Gus Lana-the-loud-house-54.3.jpg|Lana Loud as Rosie PrincessMorbucks2016.png|Morbucks as Queen Gnorga Cabot1.jpg|Cabot as King Llort Lynn Sr..png|Lincoln's Father as Alan Rita Loud.png|Lincoln's Father as Alan S4E06A Animals eating food.png|Various Animals as Various Talking Flowers It's Diesel 10, Diesel, Paxton, Arry, Bert, and Norman.png|Diesel 10, Diesel, Paxton, Arry, Bert, and Norman as Trolls SunshineJinxed...png|Sunshine as Gus (Troll) Movie Used *A Troll in Central Park (1994) Footage The Amazing World of Gumball (Season 1) #The DVD #The Responsible #The Third #The Debt #The End #The Dress #The Quest #The Spoon #The Pressure #The Painting #The Laziest #The Ghost #The Mystery #The Prank #The Gi #The Kiss #The Party #The Refund #The Robot #The Picnic #The Goons #The Secret #The Sock #The Genius #The Poltergeist #The Mustache #The Date #The Club #The Wand #The Ape #The Curse #The Microwave #The Meddler #The Helmet #The Fight (Season 2) #The Remote #The Colossus #The Knights #The Fridge #The Flower #The Banana #The Phone #The Job #Halloween #The Treasure #The Apology #The Words #The Skull #The Bet #Christmas #The Watch #The Bumpkin #The Flakers #The Authority #The Virus #The Pony #The Hero #The Dream #The Sidekick #The Photo #The Tag #The Storm #The Lesson #The Game #The Limit #The Voice #The Promise #The Castle #The Boombox #The Tape #The Sweaters #The Internet #The Plan #The World #The Finale (Season 3) #The Kids #The Fan #The Coach #The Joy #The Puppy #The Recipe #The Name #The Extras #The Gripes #The Vacation #The Fraud #The Void #The Boss #The Move #The Law #The Allergy #The Mothers #The Password #The Procrastinators #The Shell #The Burden #The Bros #The Mirror #The Man #The Pizza #The Lie #The Butterfly #The Question #The Saint #The Friend #The Oracle #The Safety #The Society #The Spoiler #The Countdown #The Nobody #The Downer #The Egg #The Triangle #The Money (Season 4) #The Return #The Nemesis #The Crew #The Others #The Signature #The Check #The Pest #The Sale #The Gift #The Parking #The Routine #The Upgrade #The Comic #The Romantic #The Uploads #The Apprentice #The Hug #The Wicked #The Traitor #The Origins #The Origins Part 2 #The Girlfriend #The Advice #The Signal #The Parasite #The Love #The Awkwardness #The Nest #The Points #The Bus #The Night #The Misunderstandings #The Roots #The Blame #The Slap #The Detective #The Fury #The Compilation #The Scam #The Disaster (Part 1) (Season 5) #The Rerun (Part 2) #The Stories #The Guy #The Boredom #The Vision #The Choices #The Code #The Test #The Slid #The Loophole #The Copycats #The Potato #The Fuss #The Outside #The Vase #The Matchmaker #The Box #The Console #The Ollie #The Catfish #The Cycle #The Stars #The Grades #The Diet #The Ex #The Sorcerer #The Menu #The Uncle #The Weirdo #The Heist #The Singing #The Best #The Worst #The Deal #The Petals #The Puppets #The Nuisance #The Line #The List #The News (Season 6) #The Rival #The Lady #The Sucker #The Vegging #The One #The Father #The Cringe #The Cage #The Neighbor #The Anybody #The Faith #The Candidate #The Pact #The Shippening #The Brain #The Parents #The Founder #The Schooling #The Intelligence #The Potion #The Spinoffs #The Transformation #The Understanding #The Ad #The Ghouls #The Stink #The Awareness #The Slip #The Drama #The Buddy The Loud House *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes The Powerpuff Girls *Stuck Up, Up, and Away *Birthday Bash *Mo Job *Bought and Scold *Meet the Beat-Alls *Super Friends *'Twas the Fight Before Christmas *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *Boy Toys *Documentary *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!﻿ Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship Thomas and Friends *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Shooting Star (Michael Angelis-UK) *Emily and the Special Coaches (Michael Angelis-UK) *Don't be Silly, Billy (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Stinky Cheese (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *O' The Indignity (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rubbish Train (Michael Brandon) *Bust My Buffers! (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Calliope (Michael Brandon) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye, Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Saving Time (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Springtime for Diesel (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Most Singular Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confusion Without Delay (Mark Moraghan-US) *An Engine of Many Colours (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rosie is Red (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Case of the Puzzling Parts (Mark Moraghan-US) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Forever and Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Apology Impossible (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Case of the Puzzling Parts (Mark Moraghan-US) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Happy Coal (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Bust My Buffers! (Michael Brandon) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) TUGS *Sunshine (episode) *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Munitions *Regetta *Big Freeze Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Robbie Shaw Category:Movie Spoofs Category:A Troll in Central Park Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof